Shadowing The Wrong Uchiha
by PinkCapital
Summary: Sakura was sent on a solo mission to find Intel on Sasuke after he "killed" Itachi. As she accepts this mission she never thought she would run into the supposedly dead Uchiha. Nor did she ever thought of healing him. Wait what? Why was she healing him? Where is this going? ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers**

 **I do not own Naruto**

 **Some characters may have slight change in persona**

 **There will be profanity and mature content in future chapters**

 ** ** ** **I will be switching from 1st person to 3rd person a lot throughout the story********

* * *

 **" _To heal a wound you need to stop touching it"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _ ** **Sakura's Mission****_

* * *

"Dammit", the pink haired kunoichi whispered harshly.

She unfortunately missed one of her footings when attempting to hop to the tree on her left. In results, she fell twenty feet high, and harshly at that. She quickly got on her heel and hid cautiously between a large tree and a bush. Inspecting for bruises she realized her left side was forming bruises all over her left forearm. She hissed in pain as she touches it, she had worse. She couldn't afford to waste chakra so she just had to deal with it. She got up and kept running, there is no time to waste the kunoichi thought. She had important news to deliver to her mentor and she had to hurry, _fast._

 _ **2 Week Earlier**_

"Sakura Haruno, the Hokage has asked for your presence", the masked Anbu informed her.

I nodded in response and headed my way to Shishou office. She must have something serious to discuss with her if she sent an Anbu to inform her. Usually, Shishou would send Shikamaru or any of the Chunins to pass the message.. Unless there was a high ranked mission for her. Now I'm really curious, she thought.

Sakura reached the doors to her mentor's office and extended her arm to knock, but before she could she halted when she heard Tsunade's voice.

"Sakura enter", her mentors voiced boomed.

As I entered I was greeted by Shizune and Tonton. I greeted back with a smile and approached forward from the doorway. As I got closer I could see Shishous brows knitted, her frown was heavy. Shizune also had a concern expression as she firmly held Tonton. The room was filled with tension. I could already sense whatever it was she was about to tell me it was definitely not good news.

"Tsunade-sama, you asked for me", I said as I bowed.

Tsunade turned her chair and faced the windows of her office.

"Sakura, I need you to find more Intel on Sasuke about his whereabouts. As you know Sasuke had defeated Itachi Uchiha and has been rumored passing by the Hidden Grass Village. I don't ask you to confront him yourself, but I need more Intel so we can pursue Sasuke. You are to go to the Hidden Grass Village and ask around discreetly. Meaning you must wear a cloak at all times; and avoid showing your hair for it will give your position away. You are to report any information every 3 days through a bird messenger. If you somehow find the Uchiha do not engage. You are to report to me immediately and follow him from afar. If no information is founded by two weeks you are to come back. If I could I would hand this task to someone else but all my high ranked Chunins are out doing other missions right now. The Anbus are also either out on missions or out looking for Itachi Uchiha's body. We both know Naruto must be kept inside the village due to the Akatsuki plan to collect all the jinchurikis. This mission cannot be told to Naruto, understand."

"Understood Hokage-sama", she said as she tries to process the whole mission out.

So many thoughts were running throught my head. Am I going to see Sasuke again? Will he kill me? Will he finally come back after killing Itachi? Do I even forgive him? My mind was overworking until I saw Shishou finally turn her chair to face me.

"Sakura, I trust you as my student to not let your feelings get in the way of your mission. You are a strong and intelligent kunoichi. I wouldn't have asked you if I knew you couldn't handle it", Tsunade proudly said.

"Of course Shishou, I will not fail you", Sakura said firmly.

"Good, you are to leave tomorrow morning, dismissed".

* * *

 **A/n- Hope I enticed you. This is my first fanfiction, so please bare with me. I will post a chapter tomorrow.**

 **Also, Happy Birthday Sakura!**


	2. Chapter 2

**" _It's sad when someone you know becomes someone you knew"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **Departure**_

* * *

"Fresh sharpen kunais, a new toothbrush, a fresh batch of food pills, and two pairs of clothes", she said grimly.

As I finish packing my backpack and pouch, I sat on my bed and looked out the window. It was nearly nine now in Konoha. Everything was almost engulfed by darkness. Great, the weather was really affecting my mood. Trying my hardest to force my emotions into the indifferent part of my heart, I trembled. My heart squeezed and my mind was trying to break through, wanting to remember, to reprocess, to actually acknowledge my sentimental side. But I didn't allow it, I couldn't. I vowed to myself. I am a kunoichi, the best medic next to Shishou, a damn hard working person. I worked persistently to get where I am, I was a civilian with no special bloodline. There's no way in hell, and kami beat me if I ever do, would I spill another tear over him. I'd be _damned_ if I even seeped out even a little emotion.

After detaching my emotions, I can feel my eyelids get heavy and my mind go unresponsive. Exhausted from the silly and immature battle I had with myself, I can feel time swallow me away slowly. Too slowly. Eventually, the world went dark again. Ironic.

 ** _7 a.m in Konoha_**

"What is shining so damn bright in my face", she murmured.

I attempt to shield myself by pulling the blanket up to my face but failed tremendously. The white sheets weren't completely opaque enough to block the bright source. I really should've changed my sheets to a dark pink I thoughted. Since I was already up I decided to get ready for the day. After getting up I found the light source coming from the window I was staring out of last night. I must've fell asleep before closing the curtains.

After brushing my teeth, I watered the little cactus that I received from the sand siblings. Looking at the healthy plant I soon realized I kinda do miss Suna, maybe Shishou will assign me another mission there after this was over. My thoughts were cut short when a growl erupted from me. I almost forgot that I was supposed to have ramen with Naruto before I go, which was also on the way to Ino's flower shop. Perhaps she shall tell her friend she was leaving to not upset the blonde later on.

I grabbed my backpack and pouch and dressed in my kunoichi attires. I headed to Ino's shop and saw her gracefully giggle as a man gave her a bouquet of roses. On second thought maybe I should just let Naruto tell her of my travels. I left and made my way to Ichiraku's ramen stand, and saw Naruto sitting next to Hinata. Love must be in the air. Before I could turn around to let the lovebirds enjoy their lunch Naruto called my name out. He was frantically waving his hand to catch my attention. That baka.

As I watched Naruto finish what seems to be his 5th bowl of ramen he asked me what mission did I received. I was about to ask him how did he know. But I guess he read my expression.

"Your backpack and clothing", he pointed out.

Ah right, I got ready beforehand so I could leave after having ramen with him. I already plan what I was going to tell him yesterday afternoon, so I spilled it out.

"I'm on a mission to find information on a criminal, nothing big", she proclaimed.

It wasn't like I lied to him, I told him what I was really doing, just left out the name on who.

"Ooohh, sounds possibly dangerous Sakura-chan. Do you want me to ask the old hag if I can come along?", Naruto said.

My eyebrows twitched and my lips went tight.

"NARUTO YOU DISRESPECTFUL BRAT", as I gave him a good underhand.

"Naruto are you okay?!", exclaimed from a now worried Hyuga.

"Sakuraaa, what was that for? I was only concern for your safety", Naruto whined.

"First off, I do not need anyone to protect me. I am very much capable on my own. Although, I appreciate your offer. Secondly, do not disrespect Lady Tsunade like that unless you want to be in a hospital for a few days, you brat".

"Okok Sakura Jeez", as he gave out a weak grin.

After the incident with Naruto, she told them she was now off to her mission. For once Naruto paid for the ramen for them all. He then attempts to tease the two kunoichis about murdering his poor little frog (wallet). In results, made Sakura scoff, and Hinata to offer to pay him back and apologizing. Sakura gave both Hinata and Naruto a long hug and told Naruto to pass down the news to Ino. Naruto promised he would and wished her luck and safety on her mission. Sakura was pleased to hear that and left for the gate.

Reaching the gates of Konoha, she greeted Genma and Kotetsu.

"Leaving Long?", Genma asked.

"At most 2 weeks, nothing too dangerous", I replied back.

"Be safe Sakura", they both said and opened the gate.

"The journey begins", she whispered to herself.

* * *

 **A/n- I just want to confirm that my story will be in 1st and 3rd person qthroughout the story, sorry for any confusion.**

 **Next chapter will be tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_"Be kind to everything that lives"_**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **** ** _Hostility_**

* * *

I've been on the run for 4 hours now. The trip could be been done in one whole day, but only if I ran nonstop. As I was picking up the pace, in the corner of my eyes I caught a glimpse of a pink plant. Is that what I think it is? I paused my running and turn around. It was, I found a fascinating patch of pink clove herbs, a herb that Konoha was lacking in the greenhouse. I searched around immediately and decided it was safe enough to take some. I picked a whole bag of them, making sure I left a generous amount so it can continue to grow in number when it comes to season again. I closed the now bulky bag of them and carefully placed them into my backpack.

After the glorious discover I found a crystal clear stream lying 15 feet away on my left. I carefully concentrated my chakra to sense if anyone was near. When 2 minutes passed with nothing to be found, I then came up to the stream and started filling up the canteen. Once I was done filling it up I stood up and let my eyes wander around. It was a really nice day today. The lake was surrounded by colorful flower and bright green grass. The stream was sparkling from the nice sunny sun, and the skies were empty from gloomy clouds. As I admired Mother Nature's creation I took a deep breath and inhale fresh air. Alright, let's go I thought to myself.

I've been running for about 8 hours now and was drained. It was now 6 p.m and the sun was about to set. If I ran another 16 hours straight I would be there, I thoughted. But at this rate I need to set camp for the night. It would be foolish to run blindly in the dark, and if I were to run anymore my chakra will be pretty low, meaning I couldn't fully defend myself if there was an attack.

"Dammit, I forgot to bring a tent with me", she groaned.

Thankfully Shishou gave her travel allowances for the two weeks. Now I need to find a place to stay for the night. I was almost certain that the map had a small village a few miles away.

Sakura wanders deeper into the dull forest. After 20 minutes of roaming, she finally saw a small village from afar. She smiled as her claim came to light, there was a village nearby. She approached out from the forest and peered around suspiciously.

The village was old looking, and some of the buildings look like they were about to fall apart. Most of the structures were dirty grey or green. Moss overtaking the rooftops of each building, and windows were shattered. It didn't look like anyone was living there. But it was either here or out there in the cold she thought.

As I approached and searched for an inn I swear I could hear footsteps from one of the older buildings of the bunch. I scanned the building for a solid 1 minute and then saw a pair of eyes peeking out from the windows. So there were people living here. I wonder why they were stalking from afar, did they thought I was a threat? Brushing the thoughts away I soon discovered an inn that was only a block down from the old building. It was a wooden one-story inn, with a white curtain as its entrance. I moved the curtains aside with my arm and was instantly greeted by an old woman. Quickly examining her, she looked around 60 years old with grey hair that sat nicely on top of her head in a bun.

"One room please", I said with a smile.

Smiling would make me look less threatening and more friendly I thought to myself. I didn't want to intimidate her.

"Of course dear follow me", she replied as she leads me to my room.

As I follow closely behind, I examine the interiors of the inn and realized that the lights would blink on and off a lot and that the doors were old fashion sliding doors, meaning anyone can walk in. My thoughts were interrupted when she spoke.

"There is a bathroom in the room and blankets in the closet next to it", she said making a move to leave.

"Wait!", Sakura said quickly.

The women then turn and ask, "Is there anything else you need dear?"

"Uh yes, I was wondering why is the town so quiet. Where is everybody?", Sakura asked with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Would you like some tea?", the women said softly.

It sounded like an invitation to answer my question. Also, tea sounded marvelously good right now I thought. Agreeing with my thoughts I nodded and once again trailed her like a lost puppy.

* * *

 **A/n- Sorry for the late update, enjoy.**


	4. Chapter 4

" _ **People will usually hurt you in attempt to heal themselves"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Trauma**_

* * *

' _The scent of chamomile tea was so nostalgic. It reminded me of when I was a little girl. I remembered having troubles sleeping and mom would stir up some tea and honey. It made me sleep easily. Oh man, was I weird sleeper'_ , I laughed as I smiled fondly at the memories. I snap out of my thoughts and saw the old women come back with a pot and two cups.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, the fire was very low today so it took longer to boil", she explained.

"Oh no, it's okay!", I said hastily.

We sat at the wooden square table in quiet, and all that was heard was liquid hitting dry clay. She passed my teacup gently to me and smiled warmly. She made me miss my mom so much.

"I don't believe I know your name yet, my name is Akemi", Akemi said formally.

"I apologize I forgot to say so, how silly of me. It's a beautiful name by the way, and the name is Sakura", she said smoothly.

"Thank you. I can see why your parents named you after a tree. Your hair is such a beautiful shade of pink", she said sweetly.

' _I hear this a lot. But still every time I hear it, it makes me swell with pride.'_

"Thank you, Akemi. So why are the people here so…well kept", she questioned.

"The town used to be full of people, happy people", she said smiled sadly.

"What happened", I asked.

"Not that long ago our village was attacked by two people. We didn't have shinobis in our village, we were just regular civilians in the bays", she said dolefully.

Before I could ask who and why she continued.

"These two shinobis had the most sadistic eyes I have ever seen. One of them look like a man in his 20's with grey hair in a ponytail and glasses. But the other one was the one that frightens me the most. The other one looked like a woman with long black straight hair, but except it wasn't a woman. His eyes were slitten and yellow, and his tongue was long and forked. He looked like a snake in a man's body. The village classifies him as the demon serpent.", she shuddered.

' _It has to be Orochimaru. No one fits that description but him. The grey-haired ponytail was probably Kabuto assisting him.'_

"Why were they attacking the village? What could they have possibly wanted from this small village?", I inquired.

The women was wordless and looked down at her steaming tea.

She then whispered, "They wanted 20 children from our village".

' _I felt queasy. I knew exactly where this was going. Back in Konoha, there were rumors between shinobis about Orochimaru's experimenting on young children. But that was years ago, back in Yamato's childhood.'_

The old lady went pale and continued. "Of course our village didn't want to meet their demands so we fought. We fought until blood spilled and where mothers were in tears over their husband's bodies. Crying children and screams of agony wavered throughout the village. By the end of it, the ground was overfilled with bodies and blood. Nearly all the men in our village fought for their own or for a friend. Since then the village was never the same. Everyone locked themselves up and hid their children, in case another tragedy like this will come again."

' _I stared at my warm tea. My hands were trembling with vexation. I felt for this village, except he left willingly… Dammit only if we were here, we could've prevented this',_ she thought.

"I'm sorry if our village isn't so welcoming, but it's a very hard period of time for us", she said tenderly.

"No, do not dare apologize for something that should have never happen!", I lashed out.

Realizing my outburst, I apologize.

"It's quite alright dear, I appreciate your comfort", she sniffles.

My heart wrenched as I saw tears roll down on her pained expression. I reached out for her hand and covered her frail fingers; hoping somehow I was comforting her. But I knew it wouldn't help her in any way, and that made me feel dreadful.

"It saddens me greatly to see the village not talk to each other nor help each other. I understand the tribulation we been through but it's been months. They don't greet people anymore or help anyone but themselves. Around 3 days ago there was an injured young man, and no one dared came to help him. Apparently, he was just passing through but he couldn't hold his composure and fell on his knees. They stood as he bleed and struggled to get up until I came around. The poor man was suffering and everyone in the village gawked at him in terror", she said angrily.

"Who was this young man", I questioned eagerly.

"I didn't get his name. He was a man with few words. Was most definitely a ninja, quite handsome too. He was badly hurt by Kami knows who. I came to his aid when no one did. He stayed at my inn for the night and left the next morning with no word."

' _Handsome huh, a ninja, a man of few words. Sasuke_?'

"What does he look like", as I lean in with anticipation.

"Well, I could only see his face, due to the black cloak he was wearing. He hid his whole head except the front side with the hood. He was tall, lean, black hair, and had a stoic expression the whole time", she explained.

' _Could it be Sasuke? What a great coincidence'_ , I thought sarcastically.

"How bad was his injuries?"

"From what I know he had broken ribs, and he coughed a lot. As in he had coughing fits every hour or so. Blood was dripping down his arm from who knows where. He didn't let me touch him. He was always on guard and never let his eyes leave my sight."

' _Seems about right. If Itachi could take out the whole Uchiha clan, then this is nothing'_

"By any chance do you know where he head off", I asked hopefully.

"I'm certain he headed towards The Hidden Stone Village", her eyes narrowed. "Are you looking for someone." She proceed to sip her tea and stared into my eyes.

"Yes, me and my partner were separated after an ambush. The enemy got to him and he told me to run first. We've been separated since, I was terribly scared that he was dead. But maybe he isn't now that I received this news. I've been searching for him for a few days now. I'm almost sure it's him", I lied.

"Ah I see, I hope this is him", Akemin said kindly.

"Me too", I said as I sip my now cold tea.

Silence filled the air and my thoughts roamed.

' _All of this information directs straight at him. But what if I follow the wrong man's trail. I will completely loose track of him over the days. I need more information, one that separates him from the rest. Hmm. Oh wait, there is one, but it might be a long shot'_ , I thought.

"By any chance.. did his eyes look red at all?"

"Actually, there was one point at night where I came into the room to offer tea and an ice pack. I saw his head turn and a pair of red eyes look at me. I quickly apologized and left. I thought my mind was playing tricks on me so I dismissed it."

"It has to be him. My partner has really dark red eyes, nearly black. But in the right angle it can be ruby red, with black specs", I lied. Again.

"That's great news", she said cheerfully.

"Indeed, but please keep this information between us. The ninjas that we fought are probably still out there. The last thing we need is for them to find out we are alive", I said solemnly.

"Of course dear. My mouth is sealed", Akemi promised.

I thanked her and proceed to sit in silence as we sip our tea.

' _I should leave first thing tomorrow morning. I need to catch up with him and report to Shishou tomorrow afternoon. Or maybe I should just try to catch up and not tell her till the next day'_ , I thoughted.

After contemplating I realized I smelt very unpleasant. My skin was covered with dry sweat and dirt.

"Does my bathroom have a bath by any chance?"

•

•

•

I wonder if he ever felt sorry for what he did.. Who am I kidding. There's no way he would, all he cared about was revenge. I thought deeper into the meanings of his action but left with no solution. I lightly traced the scar on my thigh unknowingly as the lukewarm water caress it in its warmth.

Thankfully, Akemi recommended me to a warm bath after the heavy silence. She was so kind to even run it for me as I set up my bed. It's tragic to find such warmth in a women that experience such a horrific scene. But then again this what we shinobis experience on a daily basis. Still. It wasn't right.

I didn't realize I was tracing my scar over and over until it started to feel sensitive. I stared at the straight white line and quickly regret doing so. How could he hurt me like I meant nothing? My heart quenched. The images were coasting back and it was coming in like an ocean in a storm.

 **Flashbacks**

 **(** _ **1 Year Ago)**_

" **Sasuke, please it doesn't have to be this way. Just come home. Come home with me and Naruto, please", she begged.**

 **He stared and never blinked. There was no telling what he was thinking.**

" **SASUKE, IM HERE TO TAKE YOU BACK. EVEN IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU. DON'T TAKE ME LIGHTLY", Naruto shouted.**

 **Sasuke stared at us from on top of the crater and frowned.**

" **You fools. You will never understand what it's like to lose everyone you loved. Go back or die", he said.**

" **TEME! WE LOVE YOU, SENSEI LOVES YOU, OUR FRIENDS AT HOME LOVES YOU. ISN'T THAT GOOD ENOUGH?! IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE ABOUT REVENGE", Naruto burst.**

" **Naruto is right Sasuke, we love you so much. Come home. It can be like the old days. We can be team 7 again.", my heart wrenched.**

" **Hn. I see, then die", he said coldly.**

 **He ran at Naruto with his katana and swung at him. Naruto proceeds to block it with his kunai and held him there. Naruto stares straight into his eyes.**

" **It's not too late Sasuke", Naruto rasped.**

" **It's been too late the moment I saw them die", he gritted out.**

 **Sasuke flung back and withdraw his Katana from his back. Naruto formed shadows clone and tried to rush him. But Sasuke effortlessly sliced through all of them in seconds.**

 **I watched as I tried to quickly pull out a kunai covered in poison. I was hoping I can cut him and immobilized him. But before I could I can reach for my kunai Sasuke appeared in front of me. How I thought. I looked over at Naruto who was fighting Sasuke? Wait. A genjutsu, I thought. Before I could react he already pulled back his arm and forced his Katana into my thigh. I screeched in pain and shocked filled my body.**

 **My right thigh gave up on me and I fell onto his body. My forehead rested on his shoulder as my hands quickly put pressure into my thigh that still had his blade.**

 **Naruto realizing that it was a genjutsu shouted release. His eyes quickly fixated on us and turned red.**

" **SAKURA! YOU BASTARD HOW COULD YOU", he roared.**

" **You should've left", he said as he pulled his sword out.**

 **I winced in pain and tears were spilling. I fell onto my knees as he disappeared from my sight and reappeared on top of the crater again.**

" **You're still pathetic, I can't afford to waste any more time", he said cooly and then left.**

" **COME BACK", Naruto raged out as he desperately tried to find him.**

 **He was gone.**

 **Yamato soon arrived with Sai, and realize the state Naruto was in. Yamato quickly held Naruto down with his wood jutsu and formed a seal to cool Naruto down.**

 **As Yamato handle Naruto I instantly pour chakra into my hands and place it on top of my wound. Blood was gushing and I started to feel lightheaded. Sai suddenly arrived at my side and held me upwards as I lean into his shoulder. Knowing he couldn't do anything, he sat and supported me upright as I finished healing. I fainted before I could finish healing and later found out a nearby village tend to my wounds. By then it was too late to make the white lines disappear. Leaving me a memory of his deed, but never with his body.**

I gasped for air as I came back to reality. No matter how many times I replay that incident, it always felt like brand new information. It wasn't the physical pain that held me, it was my heart. I loved him. Loved. I held anger so strong I don't even know if I want this Sasuke to come home. This wasn't the Sasuke we knew. Sure, Sasuke was always self-reserved and disliked us at times. But he always saved our lives and hung out with us. We were his only friends, we did everything together. We were team 7 of Kakashi... a group of misfits that did fit. I don't know if I can forgive him. It wasn't the fact that he hurt me that made me so bitter, but the fact that he even considers it an option. We were his teammates, friends, his family. Ugh, what am I talking about, that asshole stuck a damn katana into me! Yet here I am, in this tub, staring at the ceiling, thinking about how much I don't hate him.

"If there is a Kami, please let this mission go smoothly", I begged.

I cannot believe Tsunade sama sent me on this mission. But then again she doesn't know about that incident. I made it clear to everyone that was there that this was not to be told to Shishou. If she knew, his free pass to coming back to the village was over.

* * *

 **A/n- I apologize for the late chapter. It's currently spring break for me, and you would think I would have more time to write. Hah, my bad guys, I was busy with family and of course, procrastinating. I will try to update every three days, so I can write, revise, and post. For my lateness, I made my chapter longer than usual, and will continue to make all my other ones longer too! Enjoy.**


End file.
